On Holiday for Christmas
by bertiebert
Summary: Jack and Ianto leave the rest of the team to babysit the Rift so they can steal away for a week-long holiday at an unknown location. Only it doesn't go as planned and a few surprises are in order.
1. Chapter 1

A soft kiss on the back of the neck made Ianto turn to find Jack grinning at him. Ianto smiled shyly, going back to making the last round of coffee for the day. Jack's hands found Ianto's waist, sliding down to grasp his hips and pull him back against his chest.

"Are you packed?" Jack whispered to the young Welshman, nuzzling against his ear.

Ianto smiled again, feeling his cheeks color, and nodded. "Everything you told me to."

Jack tilted Ianto's head back, capturing his lips in a knee-melting snog against the coffee machine. When Jack finally pulled away, Ianto was disheveled and panting, his blue eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust, darting around to make sure no one saw them. Jack laughed, leaning into kiss his cheek and smooth his hair.

"We're leaving in half an hour. Don't forget," Jack reminded the flustered Welshman, and Ianto nodded as Jack left the small kitchen.

"Of course." Ianto smoothed his suit down, fixing his tie, and grabbed the tray of coffees.

As Ianto was just finishing wiping down the kitchen, sorting reports for the others to file, and logging out of his workstation, Jack came out of his office, a flurry of coattails in his wake, and called out that he and Ianto were leaving. Casting a shy smile at the rest of the team, Ianto darted from his dim workstation and followed the Captain out, grabbing his coat on the way. The SUV was running and warm inside so Jack must have gone out to start it earlier. Ianto smiled at the small gesture, and burrowed deeper into his coat to keep warm as the heat seeped into the fabric. Ianto noticed Jack wearing the leather gloves he'd given to him the previous year, and a familiar, reoccurring warmth spread through him. Jack was really trying to make this special.

It took more than a few hours, but the pair finally made it to the destination Jack had kept secret from Ianto since he'd dropped hints about a holiday. The cabin in the mountains looked warm, inviting, and just the thought of that secluded house with Jack made desire pool low in Ianto's belly. Ianto felt a gentle, guiding hand on the small of his back, and Jack smiled at him.

"Come on then. It's just you and me for one week. No aliens. No Rift, unless it's absolutely necessary. And no clothes if you'd like," Jack coaxed, starting up the walkway with both his and Ianto's bags.

Ianto grinned. That sounded bloody fantastic to him. He followed after his lover, and helped Jack get the door open. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The low ceilings didn't make it claustrophobic, but instead the cabin was cozy. A wooden-framed couch sat in the middle of the room, the cushions looking especially comfortable, and an antique wood coffee table rested on a woven rug just in front of the couch. A large, daunting fireplace was carved into the wall in front of the couch and coffee table. Ianto just knew that once lit, the fireplace would be a spectacular sight to see. In the corner, near the fireplace, was a short, fat Christmas tree. It was decorated in nothing but blue and white, the white lights lighting up the room with a soft glow. The light caught the few crystal-like ornaments on the tree and they threw the light in all directions, while the rest of the ornaments glittered and shone with the light.

Ianto was speechless.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his back, and looked at Jack. Jack was grinning, watching Ianto study the room intently.

"I take it you like it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's—it's amazing. I can't even come up with the right words. How did you do it?"

Jack laughed, rubbing Ianto's back, and picked up their bags. "I know more people than you'll probably ever meet in your entire life. And most of them owe me favors. For you, I'll do anything. Come on, you haven't even seen the bedroom yet."

True to his word, after the both of them doffed their shoes and coats, Jack showed him the master bedroom. There were two guest rooms, but those weren't getting much attention after Ianto saw the bed. A huge, four-poster monster, the bed was the main attraction of the room. It was big enough for three people easily, but with just the two of them they'd have enough room for just about any fantasy Jack could concoct with that mind of his.

Ianto shivered at a sudden onslaught of _want, need, and desire_ for only one thing. And that one thing stood there in front of him, hands in trouser pockets and cheeky grin on his face. Ianto grabbed Jack's braces, hauling him forward and crushing their mouths together. That was the beauty of being with another man. Neither of them would break. Sure, there were the moments of pain and vulnerability, but for the most part Ianto and Jack could take anything they threw at each other. As the need for air surfaced, the two men pulled apart, clothes falling onto the floor in record speed. Jack dug through his bag, searching, as Ianto grappled hastily with his suit. Once naked, the Welshman yelped when Jack pushed him back onto the bed. He hurriedly crawled up to the pillows and Jack stalked towards him almost predatorily. Hungry, possessive kisses were shared while bodies clashed and moved with easy synchrony.

It was fast, passionate, and just what both men needed to start off their holiday together. Before Ianto was ready for anything else, he was desperate for sleep, even if it was only a short nap. He looked up at the older man when he felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Happy Christmas," Jack murmured to the young man in his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss that had Ianto melting against Jack's chest.

"It's not Christmas yet," Ianto whispered drowsily, his head resting on Jack's chest over his heart.

"Soon, though. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Happy early Christmas, then," Jack corrected, chuckling.

Ianto smiled tiredly, slowly drifting off in the warmth and safety of Jack's arms.

_**-o-**_

When Ianto woke the next morning—Christmas Eve morning—he sat up to find the bed empty. He saw light under the door, and smiled. He sought out his bag, finding a pair of track bottoms and a t-shirt that he didn't remember packing, and padded barefoot out into the living room. Jack was moving about the kitchen, in his undershirt and trousers with his braces hanging down at his waist, and humming softly to himself. Ianto looked outside the large window in the living room to find snow covering the ground and dusting the SUV, he walked quietly over to the window and pulled the curtains closed to help block out the cold. He stepped into the kitchen then, touching Jack on the back. When Jack spun around, coming face to face with Ianto, he grinned one of his million watt smiles. He pulled Ianto flush against him, his mouth pressing against Ianto's firmly. When the men pulled away, Ianto was panting, flushed and hungry for more than just breakfast.

"Good morning," Jack whispered, planting a kiss on Ianto's pink cheek.

"Morning," Ianto mumbled, still slightly shocked.

Jack chuckled, turning back around to grab the two plates Ianto had neglected to notice. Scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast were piled on the two plates, and Ianto felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't noticed that he was so hungry, but sex with Jack did that to him. Sitting down at the small table that resided in between the kitchen and living room, Ianto ignored Jack's blatant staring and groping as he scarfed down the food in front of him. He knew he should bat Jack's hands away or kick away his foot that was wandering up his calf to his thigh, but he didn't because he was too hungry and they were on holiday. He had all the time in the world to be groped, snogged, shagged, and cuddled into oblivion. An entire week with his Captain was exactly what the Welshman had wanted for Christmas.

Once their breakfast was finished, Jack coaxed Ianto into the shower. Ianto yelped when Jack lifted him into his arms, but grinned and kissed the older man. Wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, Ianto let himself be pushed up against the shower wall and shagged senseless. When Ianto was put back on the ground, swaying slightly from the rush, Jack stole a quick kiss before ducking out of the shower to grab their essentials. Having been too excited to get closer to one another, the things needed for a shower had been left in their bags. Ianto welcomed Jack back to the warm shower with a deep kiss. The shower was spent exploring every detail of each of their bodies. Jack paid special attention to the most intimate parts of Ianto, making the other man blush profusely but smile at Jack's attentiveness.

Jack was the first one out, since he wanted to make tea for them and give Ianto some time to relax by himself. Ianto couldn't help but grinning and blushing at all the things Jack had done to him during that short time in the shower. When something crashed loudly in the living room, Ianto bolted from the shower, grabbing a towel on his way out of the bathroom. Jack was dressed in a new pair of trousers and a clean undershirt. Ianto noticed that Jack hadn't put on a shirt, and inwardly smiled at the thought. But that thought was short lived when the front door flew open and the rest of the Torchwood team—along with Rhys—tumbled into the cabin in a flurry of snow. Ianto shivered, the water on his skin instantly becoming something close to ice. He scowled unhappily—that the team had already ruined his and Jack's holiday and the fact that the team was there _at all_—but listened halfheartedly as they explained a sudden, and very large, Rift spike up on the mountain.

They had retrieved whatever it was and wanted Jack to take a look at it. Ianto could tell it annoyed Jack as well to have them here, but he didn't show it. Ianto disappeared back into the bedroom to pull on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Jack deemed the device—a small silver disc—harmless and that it could wait to be tested until he and Ianto were back. Just as the team was about to leave, and Jack was getting frisky again, the windows rattled and the lights flickered. Everyone automatically grabbed onto to the nearest person and steady surface until the cabin stopped shaking. The lights shut off and someone lit a torch.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Owen spat, not releasing Tosh until he absolutely had to. That raised quite a bit of question in everyone's mind.

Jack, Ianto close to trembling in his arms, rubbed the Welshman's arm, and went to check outside. When he opened the door, he had to jump back as a small amount of snow fell onto the floor of the cabin at his feet. The entire doorway was blocked with snow. When Gwen threw open the curtains, only a small strip of the window at the top wasn't covered in white. They were caught in an avalanche and there was no way out until either the snow melted or they could dig their way out. Jack closed the door, and told Owen to find matches or a lighter in the kitchen to start a fire.

Ianto shied away from Jack's touch, and only nodded when Jack asked if he was alright. He would have loved to just melt into Jack's arms in front of the fire, letting Jack soothe all of the worries he had about being stuck with the team in an avalanche. Being around the team, though, he didn't touch Jack unless the need arose. To have something to do, Ianto made everyone coffee, purposefully not looking at Jack when he leaned against the counter next to him. The coffee wasn't as good as it would have been if Ianto had made it with his coffee maker, but it would have to suffice.

"Ianto, what's wrong with you? All of the sudden you've gone cold and distant," Jack wondered out loud finally. "You won't let me touch you at all. We're on holiday. So what if the team's here? I want you to relax and sit by the fire. You're starting to shiver. Your hair's still wet and the heat is off."

Jack took the mug from Ianto, sat it on the counter, and took his hand. The others sat at the table, discussing what exactly the device could be, but quieted when Jack and Ianto passed them. Jack snatched up the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, snapping it out and wrapping Ianto up in it. Pushing the couch closer to the now roaring fire, Jack gently pushed Ianto to sit down on it. Ianto brought his legs up under him, snuggling further into the blanket and smiling up at Jack. Jack smiled down at him, smoothing back his hair gently and leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. He left Ianto for only a moment before returning with a steaming mug of coffee. He stole one more kiss from his young lover and left him to warm himself up by the fire. Jack sat with the rest of the team, dodging any questions or comments about the device.

"What about you Owen? I saw how you all but refused to let go of Tosh back there," Gwen prodded, waiting for a response.

Everyone could see the way Owen's cheeks pinked up at the mention of the move he pulled. He didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Well, you know," the man's cockney British accent was soft and whispery as he mumbled out his answer. "Tosh is …well she's…"

Tosh was blushing profusely at that point, ducking her head extremely low. The rest of the team howled with laughter, but spared them the jokes since it was obvious that Owen and Tosh has finally come to their senses and fallen for one another.

When Ianto finished his coffee, half listening to the conversation behind him, he sat his mug on the coffee table and relaxed back into the couch and his blanket. It didn't take long for the warmth of the coffee and fire to seep into every pore of his being and make the Welshman wilt infinitesimally as he dozed off. He didn't even stir when Jack said his name. Jack got up, stepping around the couch to peer down at the young man. He smiled, ruffling Ianto's hair affectionately and dropping a gentle kiss on the top of his head. He left him to sleep, finally not shivering and as relaxed as he could possibly get, and took his empty mug into the kitchen.

_**-o-**_

The slightly perturbed Welshman wrapped the blanket closer around him as he padded into the master bedroom with Jack following behind him. The others had gone to bed earlier but Jack had let Ianto rest in front of the fire for a while longer before waking him up and extinguishing the fire. Ianto shed his jeans, leaving his underwear and t-shirt, and crawled into bed as Jack snapped the blanket out over the bed. Jack kissed Ianto sweetly on the forehead before ridding himself of his trousers and climbing into bed behind his lover.

"Just think," Jack murmured, stroking the young man's hair. "Tomorrow is Christmas Day. I wish this Christmas had gone better, but we've still got the rest of the week ahead of us. Hopefully we can get the rest of the team out of here quickly."

Ianto chuckled drowsily, already dozing off again.

_**Part two to come soon!**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was still groggy when he padded out into the living room in only his underwear and t-shirt. Jack was sitting on the sofa, watching the fire as it flickered in the fireplace. He looked up when Ianto walked in, and smiled at the young man.

"Happy Christmas." Jack smiled at the other man, and it got him a sleepy half-smile. "It's early. Why are you up?" When Ianto sat down, Jack let him lean into his side.

"Happy Christmas," Ianto yawned. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. You weren't there to keep me warm," Ianto then mumbled drowsily, taking Jack's coffee from him.

Jack chuckled, kissing Ianto's head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I knew you'd wake up eventually. You always do when I leave." Jack glanced over Ianto's head at the two other doors, still closed tightly.

"No one else is up yet," Jack said with suggestion in his voice.

Ianto looked up at the older man, feeling Jack's now free hand come up to cup his unshaven cheek. "So?"

Jack just smiled and kissed Ianto quickly before getting up. Ianto stayed on the couch while Jack disappeared back into the master bedroom. The Welshman turned back to the fire, drinking the rest of Jack's cooling coffee. He was just putting the mug on the coffee table when Jack came back in, several brightly wrapped packages in his arms. Ianto blinked rapidly. He and Jack had agreed to no presents since Jack was planning to take Ianto away on holiday. Obviously Jack had broken his own rule since he never was good with rules in the first place. Add Ianto to the equation and all the rules went out the window. Ianto couldn't help the growing excitement of getting presents after so many Christmases spent alone and hurting.

Sure, he'd spent last Christmas with Jack, but it had mostly been spent with the team on a call to Splott for a large number of weevils. He and Jack had exchanged gifts quickly—a pair of leather gloves for Jack and new cufflinks for Ianto—but the moment had been broken as soon as their lips touched and the Rift alarm blared throughout the Hub. Jack had called the rest of the team after finding the Rift alert bigger than usual and everyone met at the site. That night had passed with Retcon, weevil sighting files, and quick kisses before bed.

Jack hushed any of Ianto's embarrassed apologies for not getting him a gift and just put another gift on his lap. Once the two men were covered in tissue paper, wrapping paper, and Ianto's gifts—two new silk ties, another pair of cufflinks with his initials engraved on them, a receipt for a new suit, and a package of his favorite coffee—Jack decided to tell Ianto why exactly he had cheated.

"I had a feeling that this Christmas wasn't going to go as planned. No Christmas with Torchwood ever does. You've had so many Christmases that have either been ruined by Torchwood or you've spent them away from the Hub and alone. I brought you here because I wanted you to have a week of nothing to do, but I gave you gifts because I felt that bringing you here just wasn't enough. You do so much for me in and out of work, and I felt the need to show you that you mean so much more to me than just the best tea boy in all of the universes I've travelled."

Ianto looked up at Jack, who smoothed his messy hair down. "But you've already brought me out here. I didn't want more than just time away with you."

Jack smiled at the young man in his arms, kissing his forehead. "You won't understand why I did what I did, but you just have to understand that I did it because you are the only person who has made me feel this way in a long time. You're not just my employee anymore. If I could, I'd fire you and keep you safe at your flat but then I wouldn't get to see you in those suits every day."

Ianto smiled despite himself, his cheeks turning pink when Jack grinned at him with what seemed like love to him in his eyes. Ianto sat his gifts on the coffee table, all but tackling Jack sideways on the couch. He sat on Jack's hips, his hands splayed on the older man's broad shoulders, and Jack grinned up at him.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" Jack guessed.

Ianto leaned down, his lips just brushing against Jack's. "I was never mad at you. I just wish I had broken the rules too so you wouldn't feel left out."

"Oh I feel anything but left out, Ianto Jones. You're the only thing I could have ever wanted for Christmas."

Ianto kissed Jack then, their mouths pressing together firmly and hungrily. Jack's hands roamed over Ianto's back, "accidentally" grabbing onto his ass. Ianto didn't seem to mind, instead rolling his hips against Jack's. It was dangerous, but both men were feeling extremely risky that morning. Jack had snuck lube into his pocket that morning before leaving the bedroom, knowing that sometime during the day it would be too much and the both of them would need to shag. So Ianto was pinned to the couch and shagged senseless, Jack muffling his moans and cries with passionate kisses.

The men were cleaned up, fully dressed, and cuddling in front of the fire in obvious post-coital bliss when the rest of the team emerged. Jack nuzzled against Ianto's ear, making the other man grin and chuckle quietly. Jack smiled, leaving a kiss on the juncture of Ianto's neck and shoulder. The others just stared for a moment before Jack, still holding tightly onto Ianto's waist, told them coffee was in the kitchen but they'd have to make a fresh pot. Ianto had gone quiet, worrying his lower lip and staring into the fire.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently, smoothing Ianto's hair down.

Ianto's head shot up faster than a bullet when Jack spoke, and his eyes, so blue and deep and sparkling, were wide with disbelief. Jack caught himself, and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Ianto had whipped around.

"I'm sorry," Jack spit out before he could think.

Ianto blinked. "Why? I didn't object to it."

It was Jack's turn to gnaw on his bottom lip, watching Ianto carefully. Ianto finally smiled at Jack, laughing.

"Jack, you look like a kicked puppy. I don't mind that you called me that. I promise. I liked it, in fact. I just thought that since we'd never really established ourselves as a couple that we'd never use pet names," Ianto told him, stroking the American's cheek.

"I was worried about you because you had that look on your faces that I've seen a thousand times. And usually it's before you shut down. It just slipped out." Jack was still trying to apologize.

"You were worried, Jack. Exactly. That's what brought it out. You were worried about me, and that made you do it. Cariad, that's a good thing."

Jack smiled at the Welshman in his arms, and kissed him.

"Well, if you like it so much then I'll do it more often," Jack whispered, pausing for a moment. "Sweetheart."

Ianto grinned at the man beneath him, and pecked him chaste, sweet kisses.

"Ianto, what were you thinking about?"

"I still don't like that I have no presents for you and you gave me five. One being a new suit! That tailor is not cheap," Ianto fretted, and Jack settled his hands on the younger man's waist.

"You're not taking that suit back. You haven't even seen it. I picked it out for you because it reminded me of you. You are not returning it," Jack told Ianto sternly. "I will spoil you, and you will like it."

Ianto laughed, crushing his lips to Jack's in a silent agreement that he would keep the suit. The men pulled away when the rest of the team came back into the room, crowding around the fire for the warmth, but they stayed curled around one another on the end of the couch. No one commented on the oddly affectionate way Jack was acting, but there he was supposed to be Ianto's boyfriend not the leader of Torchwood.

_**-o-**_

That evening, the team ate lukewarm soup and though it wasn't the best Christmas dinner everyone was happy to be with their friends and the ones they loved. Once dinner was done with, Jack and Ianto started getting a little too caught up in one another for the rest of the team's liking.

"If you're going to start shagging right here, I'd appreciate it if you'd go to your room and get it over with in there," Owen muttered, shoving Jack's shoulder.

Not having to be told twice, Ianto jumped off the couch, grabbing Jack's hand and almost dragging him into the master bedroom. Looking back at the others, Jack raised his eyebrows indicating his surprise at Ianto's eagerness and Owen's slight acceptance and grinned as he shut the door with a solitary and sure _click_.

_**-o-**_

It took a week for the snow to melt to where Jack, Rhys, and Owen could dig their way out using the shovels they found in the closet of cleaning supplies. They sacrificed the carpet of the cabin near the door and Jack eventually had to climb out over the snow to shovel the door out from the outside. They worked on fixing the electricity and quickly got it up and running again. Ianto and Jack eventually got the team out of there, and Ianto wasn't exactly happy about having lost his week alone with Jack to the rest of the team. When Ianto started to put clothes away into their bags, Jack told him the news.

"Ianto," Jack coaxed from the doorway.

The Welshman looked up, smiling tightly at Jack. "Yes?"

"Don't start packing. We're staying for another week. The team took the device back with them, it's harmless and easily filed away. If they mess up your archives, then I will see to it that punishments are served," Jack teased.

Ianto stared at Jack for a moment before his face broke out in a grin and he laughed at Jack's mock-seriousness about his archives. Jack crossed over to the bed, catching Ianto around the waist and pulling him close. With his free hand, Jack picked up the bag and tossed it onto the floor. Jack pressed Ianto back against the bed and he got the message, climbing up onto the big bed. Jack crawled over to Ianto, sitting up on his knees to rid Ianto of his T-shirt. Ianto simultaneously undid Jack's belt and pants, just as eager to use their extra time together to the fullest.

Just how much time passed, neither man knew. Ianto's hips protested slightly when Jack replaced his legs back onto the bed, but he didn't dwell on it as Jack settled next to him. The younger man snuggled up to the warm, sweaty American and didn't seem to mind at all about the fact that they were both sticky and in need of a shower. With the heating back on, Ianto was relieved that he wasn't shivering or worrying for his extremities as he curled up with Jack after they had showered and were exhausted enough for even Jack to sleep.

Jack watched as Ianto slowly drifted off to sleep, curled up on his side facing the American. Ianto's lips were pink and kiss-swollen, his hair a dark mess of slight curls, and he had that thoroughly shagged glow about him. Jack smiled as he felt sleep prod the back of his mind and his last thought before succumbing to the welcome darkness was that the thoroughly shagged look suited Ianto perfectly.

_**-o-**_

Jack and Ianto shagged on every possible surface during their extended holiday. It was as if they were trying to get as close as physically possible to make up for the week of their holiday they missed out on due to the rest of the team. Jack smiled at Ianto, who was stretched out on the rug in front of the fire and Christmas tree. His usually neat hair was messy, sweaty, and showed obvious signs of fingers having been run through the soft, curling strands. Jack's kisses seemed to make Ianto just melt underneath the older man, giving himself over to Jack completely with just the slightest touch of his lips.

Jack's hand found Ianto's, their fingers intertwining as Jack rested beside Ianto and kissing the young man sweetly until they had to pull away for Ianto to yawn. Jack chuckled, grinning at him, and cuddled him closer as they both felt the exertion from their last coupling settle over them. It had been so long since Jack had felt that happy and content. He couldn't think of anywhere else to be than in his Welshman's arms in that little cabin on their holiday for Christmas.


End file.
